This invention relates to a sailing indicator and more particularly to a device utilizing a tail and adapted to be secured to a sailboat sail for visually indicating wind direction and whether the sail has been properly trimmed.
Such sailing indicators are, in their broadest sense, already known. See especially the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,793 and 3,799,106. The indicators of these patents are subject to the disadvantage that the tail portions are disposed closely to the sail. In a light breeze such as 1-5 miles per hour, and if the tail is wet, the tail may tend to stick to the sail instead of performing its intended function.
It may be possible to mount the base or inner end of the tail so that it is spaced outwardly from the sail a substantial distance to reduce the problem of a wet tail sticking to the sail. However, an indicator constructed in this manner may cause problems when the sail is rolled up or folded for storage, because of the indicator's bulk. In such case, the indicators should preferably be removed from the sail.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the sailing indicator assembly is constructed to space the tail from the sail and to maximize the force effect of a light wind to keep a wet tail from sticking to the sail. More particularly, the inner end of the tail is mounted to a spacer member, the inner end of which is connected to a base. The base is in the form of a wedge having an upwardly slanted surface in a downwind direction, said surface driving the wind outwardly and angularly against the inner portion of the tail. The base is preferably at least as wide as the tail.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the spacer member is constructed to collapse if anything engages it, such as when the sail is folded or rolled for storage. More particularly, the spacer member is elongated to provide the spacing function and is flexible to permit collapse thereof.